1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a motion sensing controller and a game apparatus having such motion sensing controller.
2. Description of Related Art
Video games are well known in the art and have been developed in a variety of forms. A game apparatus generally includes a host in communication with a display, such as a monitor or a home-use TV receiver, and a game controller in communication with the host, for performing various playing operations.
A game apparatus is disclosed in the U.S. Pub. No. 2008/0015031. This game apparatus is comprised of two infrared light sources in the vicinity of a display screen, and a wireless game controller. The game controller includes an imaging element and an image processing circuit electrically connected to the imaging element therein. The imaging element is configured for capturing images of the two infrared light sources. The image processing circuit is configured for processing the images to calculate positions of the game controller, thus obtaining three-dimensional motions of the game controller. The game controller can be used in various simulated games. However, in this game apparatus, at least two infrared light sources must be provided. This complicates the game apparatus.
Therefore, a motion sensing controller and a game apparatus using the same are needed to overcome the limitations described.